Tala Ivanov show
by Smegu
Summary: Tala's own talkshow. Shounen ai, mostly TalaxBryan. Rating for some swearing and questionable imagery.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fic in English...wink

Warnings: This fic involves sounen-ai (pairings: Tala/Bryan, some Tala/Kai and some others) and some swearing (not much in first chapter, but future...).

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade and I never will!

------------------------------

Tala Ivanov show  
  
_Sponsored by Northern contact lenses_  
  
Multicolored lights gleam, band plays discomusic and fangirls screams when cool looking redhead walks to the stage. He smiles showing his white teeth and winks his green eye. (Hey wait a minute! Green?!)  
  
"Good evening beloved watchers! Welcome to our company. I'm your host Tala Ivanov, who has by the way very uncomfortable green contact lenses..." Tala starts straight lens in his eye.  
  
Somewhere from background someone whispers: "Tala, this is live."  
  
Tala stops and smiles again. "Here our first broadcast we have very special quests. They are Beyblade world champion team, the Bladebreakers! Though I personally think they used doping, but did anyone test them? No!"  
  
People clap their hands and the Bladebreakers walks to stage. Max jumps happily on the sofa, Rei shake hands with Tala and sits. Kenny drags Tyson who mutters by himself: "How did I promise to occur in HIS show?" Last comes Kai, who hugs Tala and whispers him something.  
  
Suddenly out of nowhere rushes Bryan. He detaches Kai and Tala. "How dare you touch MY Tala?! You had your chance but you screw it! Now it's too late!"  
  
Blushed Tala grabs Bryans hand and says softly: "Bry honey, you don't have anything to worry about. You know I'm not interested anyone but you."  
  
Bryan glares Kai in a 'If-you-touch-Tala-your-so-dead'-way and walks away from the stage.  
  
Tala sits on his armchair and watches Bladebreakers. "OK, congratulations for the world championship, though you didn't cough cough..."  
  
Quests thanks and Max gives a handpaper to Tala. "Sorry, I haven't got any better handkerchief. You think there's flue in the air?"  
  
Tala stops coughing. "So... What was your wins secret?"  
  
Tyson starts explain team spirit they have, but Tala interrupts him: "I mean what doping you used?"  
  
Tyson sniggers and begins: "Well, we have...omgh!" Rei shut him up and asks innocently: "What doping?"  
  
Tala sighs and changes subject: "Rei, are you and Mariah together?"  
  
Rei looks confused. "Why you think that?"  
  
Everyone else are trying to cover their laugh. Kai looks Tala and rolls his eyes cutely. Bryan shouts from the edge of the stage: "Hiwatari, stop that fuckin' flirting!"  
  
Tala turns his attention back to Rei and repeats his question.  
  
Rei mutters something like: "We're just good friends..."  
  
Tala shrugs his shoulders but tries again. "But you were so close in the tournament."  
  
Rei blushes and answers: "Well, Tyson and Max are close too..."  
  
Tala smirks and then asks Max: "Are you and Tyson couple?" Max admits.  
  
Rei looks shocked and refuses to speak anymore so Tala gives up.  
  
"And now is fans turn to ask questions from the Bladebreakers!"  
  
From the auditorium rises a man from 'Northern contact lenses'. "What you think about Talas contact lenses?"  
  
Tyson, Max and Kenny nods and Rei is still shocked. Kai bows near to Tala and looks his eyes.  
  
From the edge of stage people can hear threatening growl. Kai ignores it and sits back on the sofa. "I think that blue was better, but color can't ruin as beautiful eyes as Talas."  
  
Tala smiles happier than ever, but remembers his jealous boyfriend and turns serious. "Do we have next question?"  
  
Now microphone is in a cute blond girls hand. She blushes and asks: "Kenny, is there something between you and Emily?"  
  
Kenny stares girl shocked. "H-how y-you can e-even th-think about t-tha- that?! I'm t-too young f-for so-s-something li-like that!"  
  
Camera turns from shocked nerd to smiling Tala who says happy: "And now is time for Bryans tip corner!"  
  
Bryan stands behind table that is full of everything suspicious like handcuffs, knives and ropes.  
  
"Today I teach you how to cut up Neko-jin without Falborg. First we need a Neko-jin." Bryan lifts up Rei, who is still shocked about Talas questions. "Then tie Neko-jin up, so it can't struggle." Bryan ties Rei up with his rope. "And then... HIWATARI, WHAT THE HELL YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!!"  
  
On the stage Kai sits on Talas chairs armpillow (A/N: Sorry I didn't know what it's called...) and his hand is somewhere in Talas red hair.  
  
Bryan forgets Rei and rushes to chase terrified Kai around studio.  
  
Tala watches chasing couple of minutes, then turns toward camera. "I afraid that our broadcasting time is ending, but don't worry. We meet again in the next show. I'll miss you till then. Have a nice evening!"  
  
Lights turn off.  
  
_Sponsored by Northern contact lenses_

_-----------------------------------------_

So what you think? Should I write next chapter? Please Read and Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for all your reviews! I must warn you that this chapter might be weird, because I have slept only few ours in past three days... But I still hope you like it! ;)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade! Though I would be more than happy if I do...  
  
-----------------------------  
  
_Tala Ivanov show is sponsored by Northern contact lenses_  
  
Band plays starting theme. Lights turn on and this time brown eyed Tala comes on the stage. "Good evening beloved watchers! Welcome to join us in our second broad-cast!"  
  
Audience cheers and couple of fangirls held up a poster what says: 'We love Tala!'.  
  
Tala smiles flirtatious. "This days quests have been called Europes best bladers, but that's not exactly true, because in that count Russia is not involved. That's so wrong!"  
  
Watchers nod and fangirls screams Talas name.  
  
Tala waves to them. That causes shout from stages edge: "Tala, don't give them vain hopes!" (Guess who... )  
  
Tala blushes and completes his speech: "Let's welcome Majestics!"  
  
The said team walks to the stage peacefully, greets Tala and sits on the sofa.  
  
Tala sits opposite them on his armchair smiling. "I want to thank you all. I know that you are very busy people, but you still came to my show."  
  
Oliver smiles and answers: "Well, we must make promotion and programs like this are really good about that."  
  
Tala nods. "Correct. Last research says that we have almost twenty watchers! Isn't that cool?"  
  
Voice from background says: "Tala, it's secret information. You are not allowed tell that on live."  
  
Tala growls. Oliver looks him sympathetic and says: "It must be hard when you can't do what you want..."  
  
Tala nods and mutters something about bossy directors.  
  
Johnny smirks and says with full confidence: "I don't have to listen anybodies orders."  
  
Tala stares him and asks then innocently: "Why you wear a skirt then?"  
  
Enrique and Oliver giggles and Johnny makes pretty good imitation about tomato. "It's not skirt, it's kilt. And it's Scottish men cloth, smartass."  
  
Tala smirks wide. Suddenly from auditorium flies a teddybear to Talas feet.  
  
Few seconds later Bryan have rushed to fangirl, strangles her and says with low voice: "Don't you understand how dangerous that could be?! That teddybear might have hit Tala and hurt him! And don't even think that Tala would like you..."  
  
Girl runs crying out of studio.  
  
After a shocked silent moment Tala understands continue show and looks at Enrique. "You have a huge gigolos reputation. Is it true?"  
  
Enrique smiles wide and answers: "I like flirting. I could do it all the time, but it annoys Oliver..."  
  
Oliver glares his Italian boyfriend. "You can't even imagine how's it feel when you're in date and your boyfriend flirts with others at the same time!"  
  
Enrique glances Tala. "You see?"  
  
Tala turns his gaze to Bryan and sighs. "Yeah, I know what you mean. But on the other hand we can't do anything about it. And actually I don't always even want to..."  
  
Robert 'hmph's and tries not to look bored.  
  
Tala notices it and turns attention towards the oldest Majestic. "Rob, can I call you Rob? No? Okay... Robert, you're the team captain. What you think about your teammates?"  
  
Robert looks Tala a long time before answers polite: "I honor them as bladers and friends. But they are no match for me."  
  
Tala rolls his eyes and chances topic: "Are you relative to Boris Balcov?"  
  
You can hear disrespect in Roberts voice: "How you can imagine something like that? There's nothing in common me and that criminal."  
  
Tala starts coughing. Others can hear over it something like: "Hair..."  
  
Robert ignores it and sits in silence.  
  
Tala sighs and says: "Now it's your turn to speak fans! You can ask from Majestics everything you want to know!"  
  
Beautiful blond girl rises and asks: "Enrique-poo, when you take me with you to Hawaii as you promised?"  
  
Enrique blush and Oliver asks him surprised: "Hawaii? Why don't you ever take ME there?"  
  
Enrique says to him softly: "Of course I take you there. And I don't even know what's that bitch talking about..."  
  
Blond starts crying and another fan gets microphone and asks: "Hey Johnny, why are you and Kai always glaring each other like that?"  
  
Johnny grins. "I don't like Kai. But I don't hate him like Bryan. Though I understand that. I would hate him too if he fucked my boyfriend..."  
  
Tala glares daggers towards Johnny and shouts: "Kai DOESN'T fuck me, thank you very much!!"  
  
Johnny sniggers innocently. "Yeah, it was of course my imagination when I saw you two..."  
  
Before he can continue Bryan have appeared next to Tala. "What the hell is he talking about? Have you been with Hiwatari?"  
  
Tala wraps his arms around Bryan and says to him: "Of course not. Johnny just tries to annoy you. Go now have your tip corner..."  
  
Bryan walks where his table is again. "Todays tip is: How to make Hiwatari stop when he's trying to get your boyfriend." He point Kai, who he has caught. "It's simple, let's take a sharp knife and..."  
  
"BRYAN, NO!"  
  
Bryan turns to watch Tala angry. "What?! You still like him?!"  
  
Tala shook his head and explains: "If you do something to him, we loose watchers and then we loose our broadcasting time."  
  
Bryan can't do anything but agree.  
  
Tala turns towards camera. "This was todays Tala Ivanov show. See you again next time! Bye!"  
  
Lights turn off.  
  
From the darkness you can hear:  
  
"Tala, do you have something to do this evening?"  
  
"Shut the fuck up Hiwatari! Tala is mine!"  
  
_Tala Ivanov show is sponsored by Northern contact lenses_  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Ugh, I'm evil person! I just can't stop making Bryan jealous! Please Read and Review! 


	3. Chapter 3

Hi! Thank you again for your reviews! I really love them! :) I hope you like this new chapter!

Disclaimer: Isn't that obvious that I don't own Beyblade? Ô.o

---------------------------

_Tala Ivanov show is sponsored by Northern contact lenses_

Lights go on and let everyone see on Talas chair sitting...Ian! He smirks and says happily: "Hello everybody wonderful watchers! I'm Ian. Because Tala is at the moment a little...umgh...busy, I'm gonna replace him today!"

Audience stares short big nosed boy shocked and mumbles something by themselves.

Ian glares them annoyed. "Hey! It's not my fault that Tala and Bryan likes to be in dressing room together!"

Watchers stops talking and everyone looks Ian.

He blushes and says by himself: "Well, atleast now they are silent..."

Ian watches Talas papers and starts: "Today our guests are..."

He is interrupted by very angry redhead: "Ian, who the hell allowed you start show!!"

Ian escapes when Tala runs to the stage.

Redhead stops when he hears fans cheers. He takes papers from the floor where Ian threw them and smiles: "Sorry about that, we had some...problems..."

He straights his shirt trying to look innocent. "Our guests are today losers, who we won without even breaking sweat. Ladies and gentlemen, the 'famous' All-Starz!"

Audience claps hands polite.

All-Starz comes to the stage and glares Tala. Michael says in a dangerous voice: "You win only because Hiwatari..."

Tala snickers and interrupts: "Did you forget that Ian and me had already won two rounds. If Kai hadn't fought, Bryan or Spencer would have won you as easily as he does."

Other team glares redhead badly. Steve rubs his knuckles and mutters: "When I get that little creep in my hands..."

From auditorium you can hear terrified squeak and Ians nose disappears from sight.

Tala looks Steve and says smiling: "You know, I think Ian might be somewhere very close..."

Steve gets up and sees Ian crouching behind some fangirls.

Ian rushes towards door and shouts: "Tala you traitor!!"

Tala waves happily to Ian and Steve who runs away from the studio. "Revenge is sweet..."

Tala sees Eddy glaring him murderously and he claps his back. "Hey bud, you don't need to be so sour; everyone knows that no one can't beat me without doping..."

Eddy tries attack Tala, but notices at the same moment that he has been lifted up by Bryan.

"Don't - even - try! If you touch Tala even with your fingertip, I take care that the said finger isn't in your hand anymore..."

Eddy escapes screaming like a girl out of studio.

Bryan growls and sits on Talas armchair.

Tala stares his lilac haired boyfriend and says then doubtfully softly: "Bry hun, three things: 1) Don't scare my guests away from studio. 2) I can take care of myself. 3) Get off MY chair!"

Bryan smiles cutely and answers: "1) Why not? You have too many of them. 2) I know it, but I want make it sure, honeybunny. 3) We have sat on the same chair before, why not now?"

Tala sighs defeated and sits Bryans lap. Then he continues program like nothing happened. "Michael and Emily, your team is very scientific. Haven't you though that the researches don't always make sure your win?"

Michael grins and says: "I've noticed it two times, but Judy and Emily just continues it."

Emily hits him on the head and them says to Tala: "We can't stop normally working research because couple of mistakes. Though we do train for our win too."

Tala nods and tries look interested when Emily starts tell every good things about science.

Bryan yawns under Tala and wraps his hands around the redhead.

Tala leans against his lover and asks Emily: "How good you are at tennis actually?"

Emily ends her lecture and answers proudly: "I would win Wimbledon if I wanted. But I chose Beyblades."

Tala snickers evilly. "And your loser bitbeasts that didn't even win me the world championships."

Michael growls and adds: "That you first stole from us."

Tala shook his head and says smiling slightly: "Actually I didn't steal any bitbeast. They just somehow ended to me."

Both guests looks very angry and Tala is really happy that Bryan is there. Redhead leans tighter against other Russian and says innocently: "And now is a time for fans to ask questions."

In auditorium stands beautiful brunette who smiles shiny smile. "Hi, I'm Natasha, or Nat between friends. I just wanted to say that Michael is soooooo lovely and All-Starz is absolutely best beyblade team of the universe. Michael, would you go out with me?"

Michael winks his eye and answers: "Of course."

Girl faints and others start fight about microphone.

Moment later Kai rise from the floor microphone in his hand and mutters something about crazy fangirls before he says: "Michael, Emily, I haven't got much to say for you, except that your team sucks! Everyone knows that! Even your research! You didn't even beat Black Dranzer! Max get along with it better alone!" Then Kai watches Tala: "By the way Tala, when you get bored with Kuznetsov, you know where you find me. I have always time to you baby..."

Bryan tries to go and kill Kai, but Tala keeps him on the armchair, so he only shouts to Kai: "Don't even try Hiwatari you fucker! You never get Tala! Not even if I get killed! You have zero chances! Mwahahahahaha!!!"

Everybody stares Bryan. Ian - whos left eye is black - says to Steve: "Now he got insane for good."

"I heard that Ian you stupid brat!!"

Tala tries make Bryan calm down and then says: "Now we have tip corner."

Bryan smirks and whispers him: "Actually I haven't got a tip, but if you want, it would be 'How to get Hiwatari jealous like hell'..." He kisses Talas neck and lifts his lovers shirt letting his hands wander on pale skin. "It's easy, first we need Tala..."

Tala turns around, sits astride on Bryan and kisses him passionately.

Ian jumps from sight and says snickering: "Because this is family program we end this now. And if you didn't notice, Talas contact lenses were pink. Have a nice evening. And children, I hope you don't have nightmares because of them..." He points Tala and Bryan.

Lights go off and left only darkness and Talas moans and heavy breaths.

_Tala Ivanov show is sponsored by Northern contact lenses_

-------------------------------

I think that went well... Please R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello all lovely readers/reviewers! I'm back!

Ian: Unfortunately...

Shuddap! I have written new chapter! I don't know what you think of it, but read it anyway.

Bryan: Oh joy... What have you done this time?

It's a secret...

Tala: Why don't you tell us? We're in it!

Well, readers aren't. By the way I want apologize that I put something from Digimon in this chappy... And then disclaimer! Ian please... 'makes puppyeyes'

Ian: Why you...OK OK I'll do it!

Disclaimer: Ian: Smegu-san doesn't own Beyblade or Digimon. Hell, she doesn't even own the 'Seagullhammer'!

Thank you Ian. . Enjoy this chapter!

--------------------------

Lights go on and audience starts cheer, but stops when anyone can't see Tala. Or even Ian. There's nobody.

Then everyone hears speaking behind the stage.

"Tala! Get up and go to the stage now you moron!"

"Isn't there first that sponsor thing?"

"We don't have any sponsors! Only one ended our contract because we don't have watchers! So shoo!"

Tala flies to the stage like someone had kicked him. He gets up swearing and mutters by himself: "No watchers, huh? Shit, I can't change that this show is programmed by so unpopular channel..." He glares fans who looks him back. "What you're lookin' at? Haven't you seen a human before?!"

From audience Tala hears familiar voice: "Oh, didn't you sleep well last night, Tala-baby?"

Tala yawns and answers: "No, I didn't sleep at all..." Then he forces smile on his face and starts talking in a fake lively: "Today our guests are an other team that lost to Kai. I haven't personally fought against them, but I've head that they played a tie with All-Starz, so they are probably los...umgh... I mean that they aren't very good..." Tala yawns and shouts: "Welcome White Tigers!"

White Tigers comes to stage and sits on the sofa. There aren't very much space, but no one complains.

Tala falls on his chair looking like he wants to be somewhere else. He covers his yawn and asks: "Lee, I have heard rumors that you have wanted to get Driger to yourself. Why in hell? Doesn't Galeon be enough?"

Lee rolls his eyes and says as calm as possible: "I refuse answer to question like that."

Kevin grins and mocks Tala: "You are the best talking that way, Mr. 'They just somehow ended to me'."

Tala plans how to hang green haired neko-jin, but forgets it when he notices what Kevin said. "You saw the last show?! Hell! And they complains that we don't have watchers! Even HE looks us. And they don't even have TV in their village!" He drowns somewhere in his own world.

Kevin waves his hand in front of Talas eyes, but he doesn't react.

Mariah whispers something to Gary, who nods and stands up. He lifts Tala up from his armchair like redhead doesn't weight anything.

Tala suddenly awakes (Don't you when you hang upside-down in the air). "Hey! Get off me! Fuck, where's that Bryan when he's needed!"

Kai had come from auditorium from the edge of stage without anyone noticing. After he's sure that Bryan isn't anywhere near he walks confidently to stage and says to Gary: "Okay Gary, Tala waked up already."

Gary waves his shoulders and let's Tala fall on the floor, what causes hard swearing from redhead.

Kai squats from Tala and asks smirking flirtatious: "Did you hurt yourself Tala-baby?"

Tala rubs his sore head. "Didn't you hurt yourself if you fall on the hard floor from five meters on your head?!"

Kai helps Tala up and answers: "Yeah, though it wasn't so high fall..."

Suddenly...

"BANZAI!!!" Bryan shouts when he jumps behind set and makes Kai hard SEAGULLHAMMER(1)!

Kai falls on the floor and Bryan drags him back to auditorium where crazy fangirls attacks him.

Bryan gets back to Tala and gives him peck on his lips. "Good morning honeybunny. Sorry I didn't come before, but I need that sleep what I missed last night."

Tala nods and smiles for memory of last night.

Bryan disappears again behind the set and Tala continues show: "Mariah, I've already asked that from Rei, but is there something more than friendship between you two?"

Mariah blushes. "No, there's nothing... Not yet... Though I wouldn't mind if there was..."

Tala smirks tiredly. "As I thought... By the way, why don't you color your hair? Pink is too... shiny..."

Mariah looks Tala annoyed. "I like pink."

Kevin snickers. "We can see that by ourselves!"

Tala, Kevin and Bryan behind set burst into laughter.

When Tala gets his self-management back he asks: "Gary, have you test the food of our cafeteria?"

Garys face comes dreamy and he mumbles: "Mmmm...food..." Then he stands up and says to his team: "I'm hungry. I'll go eat something." With that he disappears from studios door.

Tala sighs and turns to Kevin. "Aren't you annoyed because you're not ever allowed blade in your maches? I wouldn't like that..."

Kevin looks quickly Lee and answers: "Yes I am... Lee always says that I'm the weakest link. That's unfair! Ian is allowed blade in your team. And Emily and Kai aren't the weakest in their teams!"

Tala interrupts Kevin when he notices Lees angry face. "What you think of that, Lee?"

Lee thinks first what to say, then answers: "Our teams manners are like that. I'm the captain and I decide who's gonna blade. And I think that strongest should play."

Tala rolls his eyes and mutters: "How weaker can that way get better..?"

Kevin nods for Talas comment and asks him: "Hey Tala, do you have space in your team one extra member?"

Tala shakes his head. "Sorry pal... Okay, now I give asking turn to fans!" With that he falls asleep on his armchair.

From auditorium stands thin black-haired girl who looks angry. "Mariah, how dare you try get Rei to yourself?! Can't you see he's not interested?! You pinky monster!!"

Mariah jumps from sofa and starts shouting to other girl, when from audience appears little green, ugly, stinking, awful, slimy creature(2). "Hey you pink haired. You're pretty. Would you go date with me?"

Mariah stares it shocked.

From audience comes good-looking blond guy, Yamato Ishida.

At the same time Tala's wide awake and he stares Yamato. If you look carefully, you can see drool from his mouths corner. And he isn't only one who does it...

Yamato looks creature bored and throws it out of the studio. "Sorry about that. They're floating around..."

Suddenly Bryan jumps from his hiding place again looking jealous. "Ishida! Go back to Digimon where you belong! Don't come here to get other peoples boyfriends!!"

Yamato escapes and Bryan goes to Tala. "How could you drool over someone like THAT?! First Hiwatari, then that...yadda yadda yadda..."

Tala blushes and whispers: "Bry, let's talk this later, okay? Now is tip corner..."

Bryan nods and walks yawning to his table. "Today my tip is: 'How to keep other anime characters away from this show'." He smiles. "It's very dangerous and difficult, but I made it!" He gets a brunette girl who looks really annoyed. "Let's take the almighty authoress!!" He snickers. "She hates seagullhammers... So let's make a SEAGULLHAMMER!!"

Before he hits Smegu-san, she says: "If you don't stop right now, I'll revenge. You know, Tala might get along with Kai pretty well..."

Bryan disappears in nanosecond and Smegu walks away from her fic for good.

Camera turns to Tala. Or there where he was before, but he's disappeared too. But then people hear Talas and Bryans soft snoring sounds behind set.

Lights go off without ending words.

-----------------------------

(1) It's hit to back of the head. I get it from awesome Finnish movie "Helmiä ja sikoja" (translated: "Pearls and pigs")

(2) It's Numemon!! x)) Though I don't know is it with same name in English version of Digimon...

-----------------------------

I must apologize about putting myself in the show, I won't do it again!

Bryan: I hate you.

Thank you! I appreciate that!

Bryan: You're welcome...

I can't update anymore so much, because this is my last day of summer holiday. But I'm tryin' my best to write more chapters and I'll update always when I have time between my schoolwork... Now Bryan, say it!

Bryan: Ugh... Read and Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Yay! New chapter! And it didn't even take me that long that I thought.

Tala: Yeah, that's because she doesn't ever do her homeworks...

Hey! You don't have to tell it to everyone!

Tala: But it's true! Or when you made them last time?

Umgh... Well... Before holiday... 'blushes'

Bryan: See? You should work harder!

Don't you start too. I have parents already! Just say the disclamer.

Disclaimer: Tala: SMEGU-SAN DOESN'T OWN BEYBLADE! Or anything but her mindless ideas in the show...

Bryan: Did someone really think she does? I don't think so!

Okay, enjoy everyone!

------------------------------

Lights go on and Tala comes stage. He shouts: "Good day all of you! We're here again! Though maybe last time, if we don't get new sponsor to next show..."

Audience mutters disappointed. He smiles and says: "But don't worry, we have still this show, so let's make it so good that we get that new sponsor."

Fans cheers and holds up their posters.

Tala looks to his papers. "OK, this time our wonderful quests are... WHAT THE HELL!" He glares papers and mutters bitterly: "We try to get more watchers and new sponsors and quests are THOSE!"

Bryan comes to stage and hugs Tala. "Don't worry hun, no one can ruin show when you're in it..."

Tala grins and shows papers to lilac haired boy.

Bryan looks names. "HOLY COW!" With that he disappears somewhere.

Tala rolls his eyes. "As I thought... Fuckin' boyfriends..." Then he says not-so-happily: "Our quests are the craziest men in earth. They had tried many times to take control of the world, last time in beyblade world championships in Moscow. Ladies and gentlemen, Voltaire Hiwatari and Boris Balcov!"

Two men walks to stage, but before they reach Tala...

"DON'T MOVE YOU FUCKERS!!" Bryan rushes to madmen with his handcuffs. (Who's the mad here?)

Boris and Voltaire are too shocked to stop him when he gets cuffs to their hands and throws them to sofa.

Tala stares his boyfriend. "Bry hun... Do I dare to ask you what the hell are you doing?"

Bryan smirks victoriously. "Did you think that I let them come near you without any restrain?"

Boris looks like he wants to strangle Bryan if his hands wouldn't be cuffed.

Tala smiles to Bryan: "Awww... Bry, that's so sweet... But COULD YOU TAKE THOSE HANDCUFFS AWAY FROM THOSE MONSTERS!!?!"

Bryan waves his shoulders. "I can't. Those two are dangerous."

Tala forces himself to calm down. "Yeah, I know they are. But do you have any idea how expensive those handcuffs were? I'm not going to use them anymore if THEY use them!"

Lilac haired boy rolls his eyes and mutters: "Why do I even bother to do something to him? He's so exacting..." Then he smiles. "Hey honeybunny, if that's so important to you, I'll go and buy new handcuffs. Better ones!"

Tala looks him happy. "The fluffy, red ones?" he asks eagerly.

Bryan kisses him and answers: "If you want them..." Then he leaves from studio. To buy new, better handcuffs.

Tala smiles wide and turns to Voltaire and Boris. "Ya know. You can keep those." He points cuffs on their hands. "Okay, could you tell to me what are you gonna do next to take over the world?"

Voltaire looks surprised. "What you mean? We're not gonna take over the world anymore."

Boris smirks. "Yeah, we're now good guys. We have new company. KiloGramVolt, KGV shortly. We make XXXXXXXL sized clothes for big people."

Tala stares two men and mumbles by himself: "Oh yeah, I knew they are insane..." Then he looks two crazy men. "Well, why you tried to take over the world at the first place?"

Voltaire sighs. "It had been my dream since I was six years old kid."

Boris nods next to him. "Mine too. Though his dream was still much older than mine..."

Tala snickers. "I don't doubt it any second. How old are you Voltaire? 80? 90?"

Voltaire glares Tala. "I'm not going to tell you my age, brat!"

Tala looks disappointed and asks: "Could you give me a tip for right direction? I'd like to know how long time you have tried get the world dominated."

Voltaire growls. "Much longer than you have been living. And I mean even the time when you were in your fathers balls..."

Suddenly Kai jumps to stage. He glares his grandfather. "Shouldn't you be behind bars? I thought you were arrested after the championships."

Voltaire smiles calmly to Kai. "That's correct. Don't ever underestimate the power of my checkbook grandson."

Kai takes step back. Half because he wants away from his grandfather, half because he wants closer to Tala. He looks redhead innocently. "Tala, are you sure you can handle them by yourself? I can stay here to keep you safe..."

Tala waves his shoulders. "Whatever. I don't care you anymore..."

Kai looks hurt but asks eyes watering (Isn't that cute?): "You don't? But you said..."

Tala interrupts him. "Well, maybe I care you, but I'm with Bry now."

Kais eyes shines. "You mean that if you and Kuznetsov..."

"Hiwatari what the hell are you doing there?! Didn't I make my point clear last time!?" Bryan comes really angry to stage.

Somehow Kai has disappeared from Tala when Bryan comes to armchair.

Bryan looks around and when he doesn't see Kai anywhere he sits on armchair next to Tala and lets him continue.

Tala snuggles closer to Bryan. "Boris, where's your mask? I thought you liked it."

Boris starts sobbing. Voltaire looks Tala and explains: "Police confiscate it. It was very dear to Boris."

Tala nods, but can't hold a laughter, when Bryan next to him starts giggling.

Quests look two laughing teens on the armchair angry. Boris growls. "It's not funny! I paid big money for my mask!"

That makes Tala and Bryan laugh even harder. Under the sofa people hears third laughing voice.

Bryan is at the same time whole serious. He jumps up and gets Kai from his hiding place. "Hiwatari! I knew you would be near! Didn't I tell you to stay away from Tala?!"

Suddenly Kai finds the opposite wall very interesting.

Bryan grins dangerously and punches Kai across the face and throws him away.

Tala looks Bryan, then Kai and then Voltaire and still sobbing Boris. He sighs and says bored: "Now is fans turn to ask questions. And please, say something interesting..."

First to ask is old fat lady in her multicolored flowerdress. "Hello. I'd like to ask that are your new companys clothes expensive?"

Voltaire smiles widely. "Ofcourse not! Or actually the newest models are, but as fast as we make new, the older models become cheap. You should come to our shop."

The flowerdress lady sits and gives microphone to girl next to her.

Girl is one of the Tala fans with poster and t-shirt, what says: 'Tala is soooo hot!' She first smiles Tala, but turns quickly as Bryan glares her angry. "I want ask Boris why he turned Tala to Cyper Tala? And by the way, Tala is the sexiest, cutest, loveliest and most handsome guy on earth!!"

Tala holds Bryan so he can't attack to fangirl as Boris answers: "I wanted to make Tala more powerful. Ofcourse I understand now that it was stupid. I'd like to compensate what I did to him, I just don't know how..."

Tala 'hmph's and mumbles: "You can say whatever you want, I don't forgive you..."

Bryan hugs Tala and then walks to his table. "Okay, now's the part you all waited! My tip corner! Today my tip is: 'How to get new sponsor to our show'!" He takes mobile phone and telephone directory and picks number. "Hello, Nokia. Would you like to be our sponsor? No? Okay.." He calls couple (hundred) of other places. After ten minutes he puts phone away blushed. "Well, sometimes you have no other alternative..." He walks to Boris. "Boris, I know how you can apologize Tala. KGV can come our sponsor!"

Boris stares Bryan and thinks couple of seconds before answers: "Sure. Why not?"

Tala stares two violet haired man and then shouts: "What if I don't want it? Bry, how could you do that?!"

Bryan shuts his mouth with his hand and says softly: "Just the time before we get better sponsor... Now end this, I want to give you your new handcuffs..."

Talas face shines like the sun and he says quickly: "Okay, as you see, this wasn't the last show. We see again next time. 'Till then, BYE!"

Lights go off.

-----------------------

That was weird, huh? Now there's some messages for last chapters reviews (though there aren't lots of them...)!

_kaiesha(a)kai_: Yeah, I agree with you. I hate Mariah!

_Dranzen: _I have seen only season 1 and half of the season two. Though season two is Finland in Japanese! It's so awesome! I haven't seen any of English version, only Finnish, Japanese and Swedish. But I think that Yamato is Matt in English version...

Okay! That was it! I'll try update again soon. Please R&R!


	6. Chapter 6

The story lives! I'm really sorry that I haven't updated. And I don't even have any other explanation than school.

Bryan: School huh? You have studied soooo hard! You even made homeworks last night.

Aw shuddap!!

Tala: Only real explanation is that Smegu-san is a lazy bum.

You're so mean...

Tala: I'll do my best.

I see. Okay, please read this chapter and try enjoy it.

Bryan: And if you didn't know, Smegu-san doesn't own anything!

_

* * *

_

_Tala Ivanov show is sponsored by KiloGramVolt_

When lights turn on Tala walks to the stage. He looks like he's gonna blow because of his anger caused by wearing an elephant sized clothes that make him look smaller than he really is.

Bryan walks behind his boyfriend. He has an ice bag on his right cheek and he keeps a safe distance to Tala.

Audience stares Tala in disbelief, but starts quickly cheering when Tala turns and sends warning glare to them.

Tala sighs and mutters something about ugly sponsors and stupid boyfriends before starts his speak: "Hello everyone! As you see, we can continue our show, what is ofcourse good thing. The bad thing is that I have to use these awful clothes because my idiot boyfriend get KGV our sponsor."

From audience Kai says: "I have said you all the time that Bryan is an idiot. I'm happy that you see it now."

Bryan jumps growling to Kai and punches him across the face.

Tala sweatdrops and tries keep his poker face as he continues: "Today we have very special guests. They are my idols and rolemodels. Because of them I decided start this show at the first place. They are AJ Topper, Brad Best and DJ Jazzman!"

Jazzman jumps to stage. He's just like always, hyper energized. After him comes a... Banana! Well, actually it's AJ Topper in banana suit.

Tala stares banana suited AJ and Brad Best, who has a hamburger suit. He hears Bryan saying: "Those are your rolemodels?" Tala growls towards his boyfriend.

Three men sit on the sofa. Jazzman takes his own microphone. "Goooood evening ladies and gentlemen! Today's... Ouch!!"

He's interrupted by Tala, who hits him hard on the head. The redhead puts his baseball bat away and tries to keep his shirt properly on him. "Jazz, this is MY show, ya know. I speak to audience and ask question. You just have to answer them..."

Jazz shuts his mouth quickly, scared that Bryan could cut him into pieces if he annoys Tala more.

Tala grins. "AJ, Brad, why you wear those suits? Isn't they pretty uncomfortable?"

Men mumble something, before Brad answers: "Well, we want keep our privacy. Why you think nobody ever sees us? We're anonymous and we want to continue it that way."

Tala nods. "You mean you don't want be known. You just comment beyblade battles, but still you're unnoticed in the streets..."

Banana and hamburger nods and AJ adds: "And we can do whatever we want and still that doesn't go to magazines."

Tala sighs. "Yeah, that's soooo annoying. We are with Bryan on the magazines once a week at least..."

Jazz can't be quiet any longer. "Hey guys! Stop that boring chatting! Why don't you ask me anything?! I want answer questions! I want attention!!!"

Tala rolls his eyes and pulls his shirts collar back it's place from his shoulder. "Okay Jazz... Why you shout so much?"

Jazz smirks. "I like shouting! So everyone can hear my voice! And then everyone knows me! Ow jeah!! Thats right!!"

"He's crazy. Did somebody give him alcohol before show?"

Tala glares Bryan. "No one asked your opinion you brain-dead idiotic moron!!"

Bryan looks away and holds his ice bag tighter against his cheek.

Kais sarcastic voice comes from audience: "Awwww, poor Bry, can't stand the truth? Don't worry about Tala, I'll take care of..."

Before Kai could continue Bryan attacks him again.

Tala looks away from fighting. But he turns a bit too fast and his shirt falls nearly off him and shows everyone his well-built chest.

In nanosecond every fangirl (Kai) starts drooling for the sight.

Bryan jumps to stage and shouts: "Tala, get that shirt properly on you! I don't want that every people hear or on the other side of TV can see your..."

Tala, who has started to wear his shirt back, stops his actions. "You can't say what I can do and what I can't!" With that he takes off the huge shirt. "Besides, it's your fault that I have to wear those clothes. I didn't want TGV our sponsor!"

Bryan growls and looks Kai. "Fuckin' Hiwatari, stop that drooling or I make sure that you absolutely can't do it..." Then he suddenly notices that he has dropped his ice bag and everybody sees Talas hand mark on his cheek and he rushes to get new ices.

Jazz sees his chance and snickers. "Hey guys, you don't have to fight all the time! I'll continue the show now!"

Tala takes his bat again and hits Jazz. "This is MY show you big mouthed piece of shit!"

Jazzman falls on the floor unconscious and Tala calls workers who drag him off the stage.

Redhead blushes a little. "Well, this wasn't going anywhere when he was here anyway..." He looks his banana and hamburger suited guests and smiles. "Believe me, this isn't even bad compared couple other times. Okay, lets move on. Why you decided to be beyblade commentators?"

AJ snickers (though you can't see that 'cause his face are behind banana mask). "I actually wanted to be blader, but it didn't fit me for some reason. So I just get a job what includes beyblade in some way."

Brad waits for his buddy to end and then answers: "I on the other hand wanted to be a normal spots commentator. I didn't even first know that beyblading is so popular and other things like that. I just get the job because I needed money and there were no one but me and AJ who wanted to do it."

Tala sweatdrops. "I thought that it would had been something more interesting..."

Suddenly from the audience appears Tyson. He grins madly and drools like a maniac. "A...giant...hamburger..." He jumps towards Brad, who finds Talas baseball bat really good thing to have.

Workers drag unconscious Tyson away.

Tala rolls his eyes and pulls this time his trousers so they don't fall away. (He hasn't his shirt anymore, remember?) "So, now we get some questions from audience."

Microphone is in chibi boys hand. He smiles cutely and asks in a cute high-pitched voice: "Hey, where you uncles get that super cool suits? Me want own too!"

AJ and Brad look to each other and Brad answers: "We found them from TIS's cloth store. But I believe that you can buy even better one from some fancy dress shop."

Chibi looks confused, but can't ask anything 'cause girl next to him grabs microphone and asks: "Tala, why you are so angry to Bryan? Has he done something wrong?"

Before Tala could say anything chibi starts crying and his mother starts shouting to girl. ("How could you take a microphone away from him just ask something like that?!")

Tala sighs and jells over the noises: "Okay, this was it this time..."

"Tala, there's still tip corner!" Bryan shouts.

"No there isn't!"

"Why not?!"

"Because you're annoying and I don't want you to do it!"

Bryan throws his ices away and runs to Tala. "Please Tala, I have made this tip just for you..."

"No!"

"It's: How to apologize your mistake for someone who you love." Bryan looks like he's gonna burst into tears in any minute. "Tala, I didn't want anything bad with asking KGV to our sponsor, I hadn't other choice..."

Tala 'hmph's and turns away from his lover.

Bryan continues: "And I was wrong when I mocked you about those clothes. You just looked a bit weird in those." He takes a paper from his pocket and smirks. "And I had a new sponsor! And I think you like it..."

Tala looks paper in Bryan hand and quickly grabs it to himself. "Wow! How did you do it?! They haven't ever sponsored anyone before!" Then he kisses Bryan passionately. "I love you so much Bry... Sorry I was so mean to you..."

When Tala and Bryan are oblivious to other world, Jazzman jumps back to stage. "All right everyone! I say goodbye to you now! Have a nice evening and good night!!"

Lights go off again.

_Tala Ivanov show is sponsored by KGV_ (though not for long...).

* * *

And now. If you liked it, review! And if you didn't... review too! ;) 

Here's answers to last chapters reviews:

kkornelia: I hope your computer didn't broke when you kicked it. n.n And don't annoy Bryan, he's a bit violent when it comes to Tala. ;)

kaiesha(a)kai: 'blushes' Was it really? Thanks!

Rejiita: Yay! New reviewer! You love my story? O.O That's much to say...

Dranzen: What? Boris is really clever and wise and... 'rolls her eyes' Okay, he's an idiot!

cenel: Yeah, I did that. And I didn't tell you about this one either! x)


	7. Chapter 7: Holiday special

I updated! At last! Let's celebrate! 'gets balloons from her pockets'

Tala: Don't pay attention. She'll stop it then... 'looks away'

Don't be such a jerk! You can't change the way I am!

Tala: 'total ignorance'

Okay, I'll stop! And to all of you: I'm really sorry that this took me so long to update. I think I could say that I got really bad writer's block with this. I just didn't have any inspiration to write it. And then I got this in my head during math class!

Tala: You see? She didn't listen during her lesson but wrote this crab instead! She studies soooo hard...

Don't start again, please?! I know there isn't very many new things compared to other chapters but hey, at least I updated! Yay!!

Tala: And if someone really thought she owns anything of Beyblade, then I must correct it: Smegu doesn't own anything but this stupid story! Now, read it if you still want to.

* * *

**Tala Ivanov show**

_Sponsored by Wude-man styling_

Lights are flashing as Tala runs to the stage smiling happily. He's wearing tight black leather pants. His sleeveless shirt is black too and it ends just before his navel showing a silver jewel there. "Hello all my dear watchers! It's been so long since we met last time. Today is a very special day! This is Tala Ivanov show: Holiday special!"

Audience cheers and Tala waves towards screaming fangirls causing some serious damages because of faintings. Tala whistles innocently and continues: "Today's guests are... ummmm... BRYAN, GET MY NOTEBOOK HERE RIGHT NOW!!"

A very bored looking Bryan comes from backdoor and tosses a blood red notebook to his boyfriend. He turns back and mumbles: "Bryan do that, Bryan do this... Hell, why doesn't he ever use Ian as his slave; that squirt is perfect for something like that..."

Tala sends a flying kiss after his lover. "Do you think I let Ian touch my things? He's not that trustworthy!"

Ian jumps from audience trembling for rage. "I'm gonna pretend you didn't say that you fuckin' bitch!"

Tala smirks to his little friend. "Don't bother, I know you heard it... Anyway, our number one guest is the real holiday specialist. He's living every day like holiday and he looks like it too! He's here today ladies and gentlemen! The one and only Grandpa Granger!"

Old freak jumps to the stage with his kendo stick and Hawaii shirt. "Oh right! The Grandpa is in da house! Be afraid everyone!!"

Tala sweatdrops and looks again to his book. "Our other guest is very polite and nice old man. Oh what the hell!" Tala puts his notebook away. "I think our second guest is as crazy as the first. He's expert of weirdo looking fancy dresses and the headman of the BBA. Please welcome Mr. Stanley Dickenson!!"

White-haired smiling old man walks to the stage in his normal business suit and shakes Tala's hand before sitting on the sofa.

Grandpa is still jumping before the audience and Tala asks him to sit down too. "No way dude! I'm da man who doesn't sit still ya know!"

Tala sighs annoyed and mumbles by himself: "Who did choose guest this time? Wasn't me..." Then he snaps and shouts: "Bry! Spence! Come here to pick that crazy show-robber and put him on the sofa!!"

Bryan and Spencer come to stage and as they start hunt Grandpa Tala turns to camera. "Now we're showing you a holiday video about our last holiday at the lake. Enjoy everyone!"

_Video_

Tala and Bryan are lying on the towel. Tala's head is on Bryan's stomach and they both look very peaceful.

Camera turns and shows Ian's smirking face. "Now there's gonna be some real action for you!" With that imp turns camera again to couple on the towel. Suddenly behind the camera flies water thrown by Ian.

Lovers are up at the nanosecond and both are very wet and very angry and sprinting towards Ian!

Ian yelps and turns with the camera to escape. Bad thing is that his legs are so much shorter than Tala's and Bryan's. He's caught after couple meters running and camera falls on the ground where it still tapes as very pissed looking Bryan hangs little imp upside down.

Just when things were gonna get interesting Tala gets the camera yawning and looks at it. "Sorry everyone, but I think Ian doesn't want you to see this part." He turns recording off.

_End video_

Tala is now sitting on his armchair grinning and looking at Grandpa, who's tied down next to Mr. Dickenson. "Okay, now I feel better. This is _my_ show and I'm not gonna let some old freak steal it from me."

Grandpa grins to redhead. "Don't ya worry Tala my man; your watchers doesn't like me as much as ya anyways!" Then he remembers something. "Yo! Kai told me to say 'Hi' to you from him. He was pretty weird ya know?!"

Tala sighs as Bryan jumps to the Hawaii shirted man and looks him suspiciously. "Where's that fuckin' Hiwatari?! If he even goes near to Tala I'm gonna..."

Before he could tell what would happen to Kai, Grandpa answers: "Chill a little don't ya? Kai's not gonna come here today. By the way, Kai said he was really sorry about that and that he misses Tala..."

Bryan glares daggers towards him. "You know, I don't trust you one bit. You're hiding him somewhere!!"

Tala grabs his boyfriend by the hand and hisses him: "You don't trust anyone, so stop that _now_..."

Bryan glares Tala. "You're gonna let that bastard Hiwatari hide somewhere here where he could jump on you at the moment I don't look?!"

"Look all the time then. Just _please_ stop that already. You're embarrassing me..."

"Fine!" Bryan walks off the stage and sits before it with _very_ pissed expression.

Tala sits again and turns to his attention towards guests. "I'm sorry about that; Bryan's a bit overprotective... Anyway, thanks for coming to _my_ show." He looks to Grandpa. "I just wanted to ask you how are you always on the trips with the Bladebreakers? Don't you have job or family or _something?_"

Grandpa grins. "Yeah, I've got job in my dojo, but how couldn't I be on the little dude's trips as there's always the most funny things happenin' there?"

Tala sweatdrops and rolls his eyes. "Yeah, sure, whatever. I just thought it would be kinda expensive to travel around the world with bunch of kids..."

"Hey dude, you're not very much older than that 'bunch of kids', so don't complain!"

"I didn't mean the age, I meant the attitude! Don't you tell me what to do, old man!"

"Who ye'r saying old man you little brat?! Just wait 'til I get free from these ties and I'm gonna make you suffer!"

"Oh, I'm really waiting to see you try!"

"Shut up both of you or I'll make you!!"

Tala and Grandpa are both staring to Mr. Dickenson, who has stood up from the sofa and yelled something really off character just seconds ago.

Tala steps towards the old man with worried expression. "Ummm, Mr. Dickenson... Maybe you should go and rest, you're acting a bit weird..."

Grandpa is nodding quickly from his place on the sofa.

Mr. Dickenson chuckles and looks Tala. "How'd you think I act as I'm so near you knowing that if I jump you I'm gonna be so fuckin' beated that even my team wouldn't recognize me?"

Now Tala's expression has changed to freaked-out. He steps farther from the old man, who is still looking him with a little smirk on his face. "Ha ha, you're joking, right? I mean... Ain't you a bit old for that kind of things?"

"So you're still thinking I'm the old man, huh? Well I gotta change that..." Mr. Dickenson opens the zipper and his costume falls down and on his place stands who else than Kai. "Recognize me now Tala-hun? It was really hard to get here you know? You should make it better..." He closes the gap between him and redhead and wraps one arm around shocked Tala's slim waist.

Tala gulps and tries struggle off of bluenet's grip. "Kai?! What the fuck are you doin' here?! I thought you were..."

"Hiwatari you fuckin' bastard, get your filthy hands away from my Tala!!" Bryan sprints towards Kai and Tala.

As Kai notices this he loosens his grip and Tala gets away and at the same moment the bluenet has disappeared as fart in Sahara.

Bryan curses harshly when he notices that it would be nearly impossible to catch Kai now. He sighs and wraps his arms around Tala and kisses his neck gently.

Tala leans against his love and enjoys his touch. "Now we will show you another video clip from our holiday. I hope you'll like it..."

_Video_

It's dark. Camera is taping a sight of a small tent. It goes closer and a hand pulls it's doorhole open carefully.

In the tent sleeps good-looking redheaded boy under blankets.

Camera man whistles quietly as he gets closer and mumbles: "It took me sooo long to be alone with you, my little wolfie, nearly too long..."

Blankets are moving on the redhead and then another head comes visible from under the sheets. Lilac haired youth glares couple of seconds at the camera before he actually becomes aware of the guy behind it. "Hiwatari you ugly asshole! Get out! Out out out out! Right now!!"

As he gets up, the picture darkens before it changes. Now it's morning, you can see it from a text that says: 'The very next morning'.

From Tala's tent comes pretty angry looking Bryan. "What's with that idiot? Coming to Tala's tent in the middle of the night. And he really thinks that he could get my Tala-honey?! Hell, I couldn't get any sleep after that..."

Camera films Ian, who's sitting on the stone at the river and fishing. He's got a new rod and he sings something pointless quietly.

Bryan walks to him and annoyed about the squirts humming he gets Ian's rod and gets its line in the really bad mess. After that he leaver oblivious of Ian's whining. Then he sees the camera. "Tal, please, stop that filming, this isn't funny..."

"Oh yes it is. I know that everyone not totally insane will love to watch as you tease Ian."

"Oh, I could tease others than Ian too. You, for example. Now put that camera off."

"Make me!"

"Fine!" Bryan walks to camera and behind it. Couple seconds after that Tala giggles and camera falls to the grass.

_End video_

Tala and Bryan are sitting on the Tala's armchair and Grandpa is still on the sofa.

Tala clears his throat and continues the show: "Now we're gonna get on the theme, holiday. So, Grandpa, what's the best place you've been spending your holiday ever?"

Grandpa grins. "I'd say it was the last time I was in USA at the tournament. Or wait, no, I think it was the time Tyson was a very little dude when we went to China, that little guy new even then that you must eat as much as possible when you're not paying it yourself..."

"I don't wonder..." Bryan mumbles to Tala's ear before he bites it softly.

Tala giggles a little to him. "Yeah, you must start training eating very young if you want to reach Tyson's point."

"I just wonder that he isn't fatter than that, when he eats probably twice as much as normal kid in his age..."

Grandpa interrupts their conversation: "Yo dudes, it's in family! We don't get fat even if we eat the whole buffet in one night. Actually, Tyson has done that too."

Tala smirks. "Okay, enough about it. I'm sorry but we're running out time, so it's time for audience's questions. Any volunteers?"

A blue haired tall girl stands up and smirks at the Grandpa. "You know, it's nice to see you tied up. Your 'look at me, look at me, I'm da best'-attitude is probably went straight to your grandson. But on the point. I'd like to know have you ever attended to kendo competitions? I doubt that you would win there..."

Grandpa looks shocked. "Of course I would win! What you're talkin' about dude? I'm da best kendo guy around!"

Girl shrugs her shoulders. "Yeah, absolutely now I know where Tyson has learned it..." She throws a microphone high in the air and sits as others jumps to catch it.

It ends to the boy in loose clothes and sunglasses. "Yo Grandpa! I'm yer biggest fan ya know? I adore ya! Yer the best kendo dude in the world even everyone doesn't understand the real genius!" As he says it, he glares towards the blue haired girl, who shows out her tongue. "Can I have yer autograph?"

Grandpa laughs and answers: "Yah, sure you can, dude! Come 'ere and I'll give it to you, my man! And others who want it too!"

As the boy comes to stage followed by couple others, Tala gets attention again. "Okay, now's the last part. It's Bryan's holiday tip!"

Bryan has unnoticed walked to his table and smirks to audience. "Holiday tip is very simple. When some annoying little kid starts complaining about the heat..." He lifts Ian on the table. "Complain!"

Ian shots him a glare before says: "There's too hot! I can't take this anymore!"

"Good boy." Bryan gives Ian a cookie before turns towards watchers. "You should just pack them in the suitcase and send them as far as possible." He takes a suitcase and puts Ian there. Then he shuts it and puts on it a sticker that says: 'Antarctica'. "That's it! Remember this next time you're thinking to kill your younger siblings when they're complaining and ruining your holidays."

Audience cheers and camera turns to Tala. "Okay, now we must stop. This was the Tala Ivanov show: Holiday special. It was my pleasure to be your host tonight! Enjoy your evening, it's bye bye!"

_Sponsored by Wude-man styling_

* * *

That was a little harsh. I apologize to every Tyson and Ian fan. I couldn't stop my self about little Tyson-bashing and Ian-torturing. I hope you don't hate me for this and everyone will Read and Review this chapter! I love you all if you did!

Tala: She loves all who has reviewed before too.

Yeah, but I will love you more if you review again! Pweeeease?!

Tala: Okay, I'm outta here, you're starting to really piss me off...

Bye bye Tala-chan!! Oh, and here's the answers for last reviews:

Rejiita: I love it too! Not that I think it's good, it's just my pointless humor. But still, I love it too!

kaiesha(a)kai: Funny, ne? Thank you! :D You know, I'm happy that Bryan's not a real person 'cause he would kill me sometimes...

Mikazuki Senshi: Now I wrote more. Happy? Hope so, 'cause I am. It took sooo long to write it!


	8. Chapter 8: Happy Valentine's Day!

I'm updating! Yay! Sorry for the wait. This is the last chapter for now. 'sobbing' The reason is that I've seen only the first season and I don't have any good guests left... I'll _maybe _continue this after I've seen the second season; I've seen part of it, but at the moment I can't watch it at all.

Tala: Really? This ends? It's partytime guys!

It's not! 'mutters by herself ' They're just partying when I'm sad like hell... 'happy smile' Still, you guys enjoy the last chapter (for now)! Try to ignore the grammar mistakes...And if you want me to continue this when I can, please just review and tell me! Oh, and happy Valentine's Day!

Bryan: And she still doesn't own me or any other Beyblade characters. Tala the least; he's mine!

**

* * *

**

**Tala Ivanov show**

_Sponsored by Wude-man styling_

Lights flash in the rhythm with techno music when Tala jumps to the stage full of energy. He's wearing red leather pants and white shirt with blue text 'Cheer for Russia, be Happy!'(1) and Russia's flag. His hair are braid to pigtails with heart shaped decorations.

Ian follows him with a big decorated box. He's wearing a pink suit.

Tala smiles beautifully to the cheering fangirls and starts his opening speech. "Good day everyone! Again it's been so long since we met last time! I've missed you so much my dear fans and I'm gonna miss you even more when after this my show is going to take a looong break. But hopefully we'll be back after it... Well anyway, happy Valentine's Day to you all! This is the special show for it!"

To the stage appears pink and red decoration from out of nowhere and Ian runs away leaving the box next to Tala's armchair.

Tala walks to the box and opens it. After a second he's covered with thousands and thousands of letters, cards and presents. "Well, as you see, I've got lots of fanmail. Before we let the guests in, I'm gonna read couple of them." He takes a letter and opens it. "This one is from Rebe. 'Dear Tala, I don't understand you. You could have oh-so-yummy Kai and you still are with that psycho Bryan. You're crazy! Happy Valentine's Day anyways!'"

Kai jumps up from the audience. "That's right! Why don't you want me! I'm a way better than that idiot Bryan!"

Tala sweatdrops as Bryan pops from out of nowhere and chases the poor Kai out. "Well, that was interesting... Anyways, I must say that there was a time when I adored Kai. He didn't think the same back then, so I gave up and I'm happy that I did. I'm very happy with Bry."

Some of the audience lets out things like: 'Awww, how cute...' and some: 'Ewww, that's sick!' too. The latter groups lights are punched out by Bryan, who somehow have made his way back.

Tala sighs and takes a present with a card and starts opening it. "The card says just: 'Happy Valentine's Day, Tala-chan!'... Wait a minute! Who in the name in hell send this!" He take's out a plastic bag that includes things like handcuffs, couple tube's of lubricant and many other perverted things.

In the audience someone laughs like a maniac, but not even one of the watchers can see who it is.

Tala blushes and puts the bag away. "Ummm, I think our guests are waiting impatiently to get here. So, our probably last guests for now: The Dark Bladers!"

The team comes to the stage in their usual clothing. Lupinex growls dangerously when Tala hugs him.

"Oh, sorry, you just looked so huggable. Besides, now's Valentine's Day!" Tala hugs every other guests too as he discovers this. "But you don't look like you celebrate it. IAN! Come 'ere you squirt!"

Ian runs to them, decorates Dark Bladers with pink paper hearts and disappears again.

Tala smirks. "Now it's better. Please, sit down."

His guests are walking towards him very scary looking and rolling their sleeves. Fortunately for Tala, they are stopped by Bryan before they manage to harm the redhead.

"You four! Tala asked you to sit down! What part you didn't understand! If you're gonna hurt my Tala, you must get past me first!"

Zomb tries to push the lilac-haired blader away, but realizes that he's already sitting on the soft couch along with his team. He stands up, or so he thought. The problem is that he doesn't get up.

Bryan grins evilly and shows a glue tube to the monsters. "My own patent: 'Bryan's miracle glue for the monsters who are trying to hurt Tala-babe'."

Tala chuckles and takes his notes. "Well, where should I start..? Oh yeah, I heard you guys were cursed to your monster forms when you all lost to Majestics. Am I right?"

Sanquinex mutters curses under his breath before looks Tala and answers: "You could say so. Though we didn't lose to them very badly, and they weren't even a team back then."

Tala bites his pencil and nods. "You're right, they weren't. And if I must add something, I think they're more like four solo bladers put together... And by the way, my notebook says that 'they're asses were kicked worse than Max's when he lost Draciel before the first championships'. You lost very very very badly if you ask my opinion."

Cenotaph glares Tala. "Luckily enough we don't ask your opinion here, girly boy."

Before anyone can say something, Bryan has appeared next to Cenotaph with a bazooka. "No one, and I really mean no one, is allowed to call Tala 'girly boy'! You got that?" Before the mummy answers, Bryan shoots his head off.

Tala screams shocked, so does half of the audience. Bryan just glares at the place where the mummy's head was couple seconds ago.

To everyone's surprise (well, maybe not to other Dark Bladers) Cenotaph's head grows back (2) and he glares Bryan. "What was that for! Shooting other's head is a bad habbit! And it hurts, you know?"

Bryan and Tala sweatdrops and Bryan mutters annoyed: "Damn, I forgot he's immortal..."

Tala tries to hide his shock and continues the interview: "So, as everyone can see; you guys are immortal. Isn't that a bit hard? If you live forever, I mean."

The guests are nodding in unison and Lupinex answers: "It is hard. Though for me it's not so impossible to die; I'll just swallow something silver objects and it's over."

Sanquinex hits him to the head. "You don't have to tell them everything! What if I told them that I could be killed if my head was cut off? They would try it!"

Bryan chuckles and takes his bazooka. "Thanks for the tip. It did't even come to my mind to check vampires weaknesses."

Tala takes Bryans gun away quickly. "You don't need that now. They're already glued to the couch, there's no need to kill them even if you knew how."

Bryan growls. "Who cares? I definitely not! I just want to test if a vampire can really be killed."

Tala rolls his eyes. "Test after the show. I don't wanna any blood to on me, thank you very much."

Bryan shrugs. "Okay, anything you say, hun..."

Sanquinex chuckles. "Ooooh, the great Bryan does everything his precious 'Tala-babe' says. Who would've thought..."

Tala turns to him. "Shut up you ugly wannabe vampire before I change my mind!"

...Silence...

Tala smiles. "Thank you." Then he gets the postbox and gives it to the monsters. "Here, if you find something interesting, just tell me. Now it's time for the audience questions."

A green haired girl with freakish clothes stands up and grins evilly. "Hey guys, do you like horror movies? Or are you part of them yourselves?"

Sanquinex lifts his head from the letters. "I must say I don't really like them; they don't tell rightly what it's like to be a creature like vampire or something like that."

Lupinex nods. "I haven't seen any good werewolf movies. Though I must admit that I've recorded some background sounds for them."

Girl rolls her eyes. "Yeah, right... Oh, Tala, you didn't read everything from my letter at the beginning. It was censored damn it! You didn't read that...omg! Gotta go!" She runs away blowing kisses and waving.

At the same time from the other door appears nearly as freak looking girl with dark purple hair and pink paper hearts and flowers all around her. "Rebe you fucker! Come 'ere right now or I'll call Spencer to catch you! I'm serious here you idiot!" She shouts many other curses after the other girl clearly oblivious to the world.

Everyone stares at her many minutes before she notices them. "Oh, sorry about that; Rebe can be really annoying sometimes. Continue!" She storms off, but her head appears again to the sight from the door. "By the way, did you like my present Tala-chan? I bet you did! And Bry too!" She shows her tongue out and disappears again.

Tala stares after her shocked and then tucks Bryan's sleeve. "Hey, was that Smegu-san? Tell me it wasn't..."

Bryan shrugs. "I think it wasn't; she promised not to put herself to the show again. Besides, her hair isn't purple and it's a bit longer..."

"Yes it is; she dyed and cut it last week. And she never keeps her promises..."

Bryan rolls his eyes. "Forget it. Is it my tip corner now?"

"Yeah, I think it is."

"Okay..." Bryan walks to his table and searches something before he looks to the camera. "This time my tip is: 'How to make to the show the best possible ending and get Tala-babe to me once and for all'." He walks to Tala, kneels before him and gives him a little box. "Tala, will you marry me?"

Tala looks his lover wide-eyed and opens the box. There's a really beautiful silver ring in it. The redhead opens and shuts his mouth without a word coming out. At last, he gets out a whisper: "I will."

Then they kiss. Right in front of everyone. Completely oblivious about the show going on.

Suddenly Kai pops to the stage. "What the fuck! Tala, you can't marry him! I can't obsess after a married man! It's not right!"

Ian comes behind Tala's armchair smirking. "You're right, you can't. Think about what Bry would do if you tried his _husband._ I think you better move on. You can obsess after that neko-jin, what-his-name-was...Rei! Yeah, don't you think he's cute. And if you want competition, there's always that Mariah, I bet she would be jealous."

Kai thinks a moment. "Hey, you're right squirt, Rei is sexy and a great guy and he's not married. Gotta go now! Bye Tala! Bryan. I'm happy for you!" Kai leaves, thinking about ways to get Rei; and Tala too, if his and Bryan's marriage ended up to the divorce.

Ian grins. "This was it! the last Tala Ivanov show for now! Wait for the second season; though it's not decided if it's even made anyway... Bye bye!" He disappears followed by still kissing Tala and Bryan.

The lights go off. From the darkness someone calls: "Hey! Aren't you gonna get this glue off! I don't want to sit here for the next season!"

"Yeah, get here and get us off!"

"Guys, I think they don't hear us anyways..."

_Sponsored by Wude-man styling_

* * *

I did it! I ended it! Isn't it cute? They got each other. And Kai's obsession obsessed! xD 

Here's the explanations:

1) This is an inside joke between me and couple of my friends. I'm not gonna explain it here further, let's just say it includes Russia's flag, ski-jump competition anda group of crazy youths... (Wasn't me, really...okay, it was.)

2) Am I the only one who remembers Men In Black II from this? o.O

Review if you want me to continue this in the future! And if you don't, still, please Review!

Here are the answers for the previous reviews:

Rejiita: Thank you! You're probably the first who told me that:D

Silver and Co: Now I updated. Took me long enough... -.-;

kaiesha(a)kai: One of my friends told me thatI took theDickinson thing a bit too far... But I liked it too! xD

Kikyo: Yeah, I feel sorry for Kai... Maybe he's lucky with Rei! Or not.. -.-; Anyways, thank you!

Star-Serious-Laser: You know, I've tried it to my little brother once, but I didn't have so big bag. Though it's a bit dangerous too, since he's taller than me... n.n'


End file.
